George Clinton Concerts 2010s
2010 January 15, 2010 Whiskey RoadHouse, Council Bluffs, IA January 16, 2010 Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO 2010-01-18 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom 2010-01-19 Seattle, WA The Showbox 2010-01-22 Reno, NV Knitting Factory 2010-01-23 Primm, NV Star Of The Desert Arena 2010-02-12 Chicago, IL The Cubby Bear 2010-02-13 Columbus, OH LC Pavilion 2010-02-14 Toronto, ON Phoenix Concert Theatre 2010-02-16 Cleveland, OH House of Blues 2010-02-18 New Haven, CT Toads Place 2010-02-19 Boston, MA House Of Blues 2010-02-20 Glenside, PA Keswick Theatre 2010-02-21 New York City, NY B.B. King Blues Club February 24, 2010 Northern Lights, Clifton Park, NY (cancelled) February 25, 2010 Starland Ballroom, Sayreville, NJ (cancelled) 2010-02-26 Baltimore, MD Rams Head Live 2010-02-27 Charlotte, NC Neighborhood Theater 2010-04-09 New York City, NY BB King Blues Club 2010-04-10 Westh. Beach, NY Westhampton Beach P.A.C. 2010-04-12 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 2010-04-13 Asheville, NC Orange Peel 2010-04-15 Live Oak, FL Spirit Of Suwannee Music Park 2010-04-16 N. Myrtle Beach, SC House of Blues 2010-04-18 Orlando, FL The Plaza Theatre 2010-04-19 Atlanta, GA The Masquerade Music Park 2010-04-21 Austin, TX Stubbs Waller Creek Amph 2010-04-22 Dallas, TX House Of Blues 2010-04-23 New Orleans, LA Fairgrounds Racecourse 2010-04-24 Houston, TX Downtown Houston 2010-05-28 Las Vegas, NV Red Rock Resort 2010-05-29 Anaheim, CA ???? 2010-05-30 Scottsdale, AZ Talking Stick Resort 2010-06-02 Tucson, AZ Rialto Theater 2010-06-03 Albuquerque, NM ???? 2010-06-04 Bellvue, CO ???? 2010-06-05 Snowmass, CO Fanny Hill 2010-06-07 Minneapolis, MN ???? 2010-06-09 Kansas City, MO The Crossroads 2010-06-10 Chicago, IL The Cubby Bear 2010-06-11 Milwaukee, WI Turner Hall Ballroom 2010-06-12 Louisville, KY Louisville Waterfront Park 2010-06-17 Chattanooga, TN Riverbend Festival Grounds 2010-06-18 Memphis, TN W.C. Handy Park 2010-06-19 Birmingham, AL Boutwell Auditorium 2010-06-25 Utrecht, NET Tivoli 2010-06-26 Pilton, UK Worthy Farm 2010-06-27 Brussels, BEL Couleur Cafe Festival 2010-07-02 Richmond, VA Kanawha Plaza 2010-07-03 Foxboro, MA Showcase Live 2010-07-04 Oxford, ME Oxford County Fairgrounds 2010-07-05 Montreal, CAN Metropolis 2010-07-07 Hampton Beach, NH H.B. Casino Ballroom 2010-07-08 Clifton Park, NY Northern Lights 2010-07-09 Detroit, MI Chene Park 2010-07-10 Masontown, WV Marvins Mountaintop 2010-07-12 Brooklyn, NY Wingate Field 2010-07-14 Dewey Beach, DE Bottle & Cork 2010-07-15 Stamford, CT Columbus Park 2010-07-16 Sayreville, NJ Starland Ballroom 2010-07-17 Atlantic City, NJ Mark G. Etess Arena 2010-07-23 Houston, TX ???? 2010-07-24 Charlotte, NC Epicentre 2010-07-27 Brussels, BEL Couleur Cafe Festival 2010-07-30 Dorset, UK Camp Bestival 2010-07-31 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso 2010-08-04 Paris, FRA La Plage 2010-08-05 Montpellier, FRA Theatre de la Mer 2010-08-06 Vence, FRA Festival Nuits du Sud 2010-08-07 Nantes, FRA Les Escal St. Nazire Festival 2010-08-13 San Jose, CA San Jose Jazz Festival 2010-08-21 Jackson, MS ???? 2010-08-28 St. Louis, MO Chaifetz Arena 2010-09-11 Hampton, VA City Hall Main Stage 2010-10-01 Indianapolis, IN Convention Center 2010-10-15 Prairie View, TX ???? 2010-11-19 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2010-11-20 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2010-12-02 Baltimore, MD Rams Head Live 2010-12-03 New York City, NY BB King BLues Club 2010-12-04 Portland, ME Skate Theater 2010-12-08 Niagara Falls, NY The Rapids Theatre 2010-12-09 Columbus, OH Lifestyle Communities Pavilion 2010-12-10 Pittsburgh, PA Stage AE 2010-12-11 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 2010-12-12 Virginia Beach, VA Hangar 09 2011 2011-01-21 Tokyo, JAP Billboard Live Tokyo 2011-01-22 Tokyo, JAP Billboard Live Tokyo 2011-01-24 Osaka, JAP Billboard Live Osaka 2011-01-27 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-01-29 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-01-30 Carson City, NV MontBleu Resort Casino 2011-02-01 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-02-04 Denver, CO The Fillmore Auditorium 2011-02-08 Minneapolis, MN Cabooze 2011-02-10 Royal Oak, MI Royal Oak Music Theatre February 11, 2011 Congress Theater, Chicago, IL 2011-02-12 Cincinnati, OH Bogarts 2011-02-17 New Haven, CT Toads Place 2011-02-18 Boston, MA House Of Blues 2011-02-19 Glenside, PA Keswick Theater 2011-03-18 Los Angeles, CA Gibson Amphitheatre 2011-03-19 Las Vegas, NV Performance Arts Theatre 2011-03-25 Laguna Beach, CA Mozambique Steakhouse-Bar-Lounge 2011-04-07 Dallas, TX Gilleys 2011-04-08 Houston, TX Arena Theater 2011-04-09 Buda, TX Louisiana Swamp Thing 2011-04-13 Knoxville, TN Bijou Theatre 2011-04-23 Auckland, NZL Powerstation April 24, 2011 Metro Theater, Sydney, AUS April 25, 2011 Palace, Melbourne, AUS 2011-04-26 Tyagarah, AUS Tyagarah Tea Tree Farm May 27, 2011 Surf Club, Ortley Beach, NJ May 28, 2011 Western Connecticut State University, Danbury, CT (B.O.M.B. Fest 2011) 2011-05-29 Rockville, MD Rockville Town Center 2011-05-31 New York City, NY B.B. King Blues Club 2011-06-02 Brooklyn, NY Metrotech 2011-06-03 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun 2011-06-04 Portland, ME Maine State Pier 2011-06-10 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Theatre 2011-06-11 Salina, KS Smokey Hill River Festival 2011-06-13 Towson, MD Recher Theatre 2011-06-16 Toulouse, FRA Prairie Des Filtres 2011-06-17 Antwerp, BEL Riverenhof Amphitheater June 18, 2011 HMV Forum, London, ENG 2011-06-19 The Hague, NET The Hague Jazz Festival 2011-06-20 Oslo, NOR Rockefeller 2011-06-22 Prague, CZE Lucerna Palace 2011-06-23 Paris, FRA La Machine 2011-06-24 Faro, POR Festival Med 2011-06-25 Porto, POR Casa da Musica 2011-06-26 Paris, FRA Festival Jazz a la Defense 2011-06-30 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 2011-07-03 New Orleans, LA Essence Music Festival 2011-07-04 Oakland, CA Yoshis 2011-07-05 Oakland, CA Yoshis 2011-07-06 Oakland, CA Yoshis 2011-07-07 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-07-08 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-07-09 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-07-10 San Francisco, CA Yoshis 2011-07-16 Nashville, TN Soul Food Music Festival 2011-07-17 St. Louis, MO Ambassadror 2011-07-19 Omaha, NE Festival ? 2011-07-22 Sao Paulo, BRA Anhembi Arena 2011-07-28 Buffalo, NY Concert In The Square July 29, 2011 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC 2011-07-30 Cleveland, OH Community Music Festival 2011-08-06 Memphis, TN Soul Food Music Festival 2011-08-11 Cave-in-Rock, IL Gathering of The Juggalos 2011-08-19 Sioux City, SD Orpheum Theatre 2011-08-20 Kansas City, MO Soul Food Music Festival 2011-09-02 Raleigh, NC ??? 2011-09-03 Stone Mountain, GA Soul Food Music Festival 2011-09-04 Laramie, WY Festival Wyoming 2011-09-05 Royal Oak, MI ??? 2011-09-07 Queens, NY ??? 2011-09-09 Baton Rouge, LA Manship Theatre 2011-09-10 Oklahoma City, OK Soul Food Music Festival 2011-09-13 Knoxville, TN Bijou Theatre 2011-09-16 Denver, CO ??? 2011-09-30 Hammond, IN Horseshoe Casino 2011-10-01 Grand Rapids, MI Prospecto Music Festival 2011-10-08 Mohawk, NY Gelston Castle Estates 2011-10-15 Worcester, MA The Raven October 25, 2011 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (Interstellar Tribute to George Clinton) 2011-10-28 Las Vegas, NV Club Tequila 2011-11-09 Charlotte, NC Amoso South End 2011-11-11 Clearwater, FL The Venue 2011-11-12 Jacksonville, FL Soul Food Music Festival 2011-11-17 Athens, GA Georgia Theatre 2011-11-19 Hampton, VA Hampton Coliseum November 24, 2011 Astra Kulturhaus, Berlin, GER 2011-11-25 Tilburg, NET 013 2011-11-26 Brussells, BEL Festivlal des Liberties 2011-11-27 Haarlem, NET Patronaat November 28-30, 2011 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG 2011-12-30 Lake County, FL ??? 2012 2012-02-02 Indianapolis, IN Broad Ripple Village Super Street 2012-02-03 Cincinnati, OH Bogarts 2012-02-04 Chicago, IL MCA 2012-02-07 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 2012-02-08 New York City, NY B.B. Kings 2012-02-09 Boston, MA The Wilbur Theater 2012-02-10 Providence, RI Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel 2012-02-11 Sayreville, NJ Starland Ballroom 2012-02-16 Boston, MA Berkeley College Of Music 2012-02-18 Glenside, PA Keswick Theatre 2012-02-19 New Haven, CT Toad's Place March 8, 2012 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA March 9, 2012 House Of Blues, Houston, TX March 10, 2012 House of Blues, Dallas, TX 2012-03-12 San Diego, CA Anthology 2012-03-13 Sacramento, CA Ace of Spades 2012-03-14 Salt Lake City, UT ??? 2012-03-15 Chicago, IL Senator Theater 2012-03-16 Porland, OR Crystal Ballroom 2012-03-17 Seattle, WA Showbox at The Market 2012-03-20 Ventura, CA Ventura Theater March 21, 2012 The Regency, San Francisco, CA 2012-03-22 Reno, NV The Montbleau Resort Casino 2012-03-23 Los Angeles, CA Gibson Ampitheater 2012-03-24 San Fernando Valley, NV Planet Hollywood March 25, 2012 Sun Thunder Valley Casino, Lincoln, CA 2012-03-30 Denver, CO ??? 2012-03-31 Ralelgh, NC USO 2012-04-12 Cleveland, OH O Arena 2012-05-01 Louisville, KY RhythmFest 2012-05-02 Wilmington, DE World Cafe Live at The Queen 2012-05-04 Baltimore, MD Rams Head Live 2012-05-05 Huntington, NY Paramount Theatre 2012-05-06 New York City, NY B.B. Kings Blues Club 2012-05-08 Englewood, NJ Bergen Performing Arts Center 2012-05-09 Pittsburgh, PA Stage AE 2012-05-10 Chicago, IL Cubby Bear 2012-05-11 Royal Oak, MI Royal Oak Music Theatre 2012-05-12 Traverse City, MI Ground Zero 2012-05-18 Kansas City, MO Crossroads KC 2012-05-19 Minneapolis, MN The Brick 2012-05-21 Council Bluffs, IA Whiskey Roadhouse 2012-05-25 Scottsdale, AZ Talking Stick Resort 2012-05-27 San Diego, CA Anthololgy 2012-06-02 Richmond, VA Stone Soul Music & Food Festival June 15, 2012 George R. Brown Convention Center Hall, Houston, TX (Texas Black Expo) 2012-06-16 Richmond, VA Juneteenth 2012-06-22 Temecula, CA Pechanga Casino 2012-06-23 Coachella, CA Spotlight 29 Casino 2012-06-27 Washington, DC National Mall June 29, 2012 Hop Farm, Paddock Wood, ENG (Hop Farm Festival) 2012-06-30 Enghien, FRA Enghien Jazz Festival July 1, 2012 Moseley Park, Birmingham, ENG (Mostly Jazz Funk & Soul Festival) 2012-07-03 Vienne, FRA Jazz a Vienne Festival 2012-07-12 New York City, NY River To River Festival July 15, 2012 Max M. Fisher Music Center, Detroit, MI (Concert of Colors) 2012-07-20 Hammond, IN Festival of the Lakes July 21, 2012 Seminole Casino, Immoklee, FL 2012-08-08 Cave-In-Rock, IL Gathering Of The Vibes 2012-08-17 Tucson, AZ De La Sol Casino August 30, 2012 The Dell Music Center, Philadelphia, PA 2012-08-31 Indianapolis, IN Rib America Festival 2012-09-01 Chicago, IL Washington Park 2012-09-17 Washington, DC Howard Theater 2012-09-28 Providence, RI Lupo's September 29, 2012 First Energy Park, Lakewood, NJ 2012-10-12 Lexington, KY Buster's Billiards and Backroom 2012-10-13 South Bend, IN Club Fever 2012-10-14 Youngstown, OH Covelli Center October 16, 2012 Valarium, Knoxville, TN 2012-10-18 Ponte Vedra Beach, FL Ponte Vedra Concert Hall October 20-24, 2012 Capital Fest Jazz Cruise, Ft. Lauderdale, FL October 25, 2012 Revolution, Ft. Lauderdale, FL October 26, 2012 Capitol Theater, Clearwater, FL 2012-10-27 Myrtle Beach, SC House of Blues 2012-10-28 King's Wharf, BER The Supercruise VI 2012-11-01 Missouri, MO University of Missouri 2012-11-03 Des Moines, IA Val Air Ballroom 2012-11-10 Newark, NJ Humanitarian Award December 8, 2012 New Jersey Performing Arts Center, Newark, NJ (Funk Fest) December 14-15, 2012 Yoshi's, Oakland, CA December 29, 2012 Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA 2013 2013-02-07 South Burlington, VT Higher Ground Ballroom 2013-02-08 Boston, MA House Of Blues 2013-02-10 Patchogue, NY The Emporium 2013-02-11 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 2013-02-12 New York City, NY B.B. King's Blues Club 2013-02-13 Boston, MA House Of Blues 2013-02-14 New Haven, CT Toad's Place 2013-02-15 Cleveland, OH House Of Blues 2013-02-16 Columbus, OH The LC Indoor Pavillion 2013-02-17 New Haven, ?? Toad's Place 2013-02-18 Patchogue, NY The Emporium 2013-03-01 Charlotte, NC Neighborhood Theatre March 2, 2013 Ziggy's, Winston-Salem, NC March 7, 2013 Metro City, Perth, AUS March 8, 2013 The Hi-Fi, Sydney, AUS March 9, 2013 Billboard The Venue, Melbourne, AUS March 10, 2013 Meredith Supernatural Amphitheatre, Victoria, AUS March 11, 2013 Museum Of Old And New Art, Hobart, AUS March 16, 2013 Empire Auto Garage: SXSW, Austin, TX March 22, 2013 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR March 23, 2013 Showbox At The Market, Seattle, WA March 27-29, 2013 Yoshi's, Oakland, CA March 30, 2013 Ace of Spades, Sacramento, CA 2013-04-05 Cabazon, CA Morongo Casino 2013-04-12 Tokyo, JPN Billboard Live 2013-04-13 Tokyo, JPN Billboard Live 2013-04-14 Tokyo, JPN Billboard Live 2013-04-16 Osaka, JPN Billboard Live 2013-04-19 Atlanta, GA Candler Park 2013-04-27 Detroit, MI Fox Theater 2013-04-28 Chicago, IL The Shrine 2013-05-03 Dallas, TX House Of Blues May 4, 2013 House Of Blues, Houston, TX 2013-05-05 New Orleans, LA House Of Blues 2013-05-18 Sao Paolo, BRA Ay Sao JoJo 2013-05-19 Sao Paolo, BRA SESC 2013-05-24 Mashantucket, CT MGM Grand Theater at Foxwood Casino May 25, 2013 Uptown, Charlotte, NC (Soul Food Fest) May 26, 2013 Exchange Park Fairgrounds, Ladson, SC (Soul Food Fest) 2013-06-21 Dewey Beach, DE Bottle & Cork 2013-06-22 Country Club Hills, IL Country Club Hills Theater 2013-06-23 Detroit, MI Detroit River Days Festival 2013-06-27 Albany, NY Alive At Five 2013-07-06 Nelson, OH Nelson Ledges Quarry Park 2013-07-13 Moscow, RUS Afisha picnic 2013-07-14 Tours, FRA Chateau de Cand 2013-07-15 Lyon, FRA Theatres romains de Fourviere 2013-07-16 Puget Sur Argens, FRA Le Mas Des Escaravatiers July 17, 2013 Le Trianon, Paris, FRA 2013-07-18 Amsterdam, NET Weteringschans 6-8 2013-07-19 London, UK The Clapham Grand 2013-07-20 Biarritz, FRA Big Festival, Stade Aguilera 2013-07-21 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso 2013-08-16 Las Vegas, NV LVCS 2013-08-17 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theater 2013-08-22 New York, NY Beekman Beer Garden 2013-08-23 Syracuse, NY New York State Fair- Chevy Court 2013-08-24 Atlantic City, FRA Gardner's Basin 2013-09-13 Toledo / Maumee, OH The Shops at Fallen Timbers 2013-09-25 Birmingham, AL Avondale Brewing Company September 26, 2013 Georgia Theater, Athens, GA 2013-09-27 Chapel Hill, NC Memorial Hall 2013-09-28 Winston-Salem, NC Ziggy's 2013-09-29 Wilmington, NC Ziggy's 2013-10-25 New York, NY BB Kings Blues Club 2013-10-26 Washington , DC Marriott Wardman Park Hotel Ballroom 2013-10-27 Washington, DC Howard Theater November 15, 2013 Talking Stick Resort Showroom, Scottsdale, AZ November 16, 2013 Sky Ute Casino Resort, Ignacio, CO November 17, 2013 The Oriental Theater, Denver, CO November 29, 2013 Concord Music Hall, Chicago, IL December 28-29, 2013 Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA December 31, 2013 Sam Houston Park, Houston, TX 2014 January 31-February 2, 2014 Metropolis Studios, London, ENG February 28, 2014 Amos' Southend, Charlotte, NC March 4, 2014 BB Kings, New York City, NY March 7, 2014 House of Blues, Boston, MA March 8, 2014 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA 2014-04-17 Nassau, BAH Cruise April 17, 2014 The Ritz, Manchester, ENG April 18, 2014 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT 2014-04-19 Crans Montana, SWI Caprice Festival 2014-04-25 St Petersburg, FL Janus Live April 26, 2014 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS April 27, 2014 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA April 28, 2014 Empire Control Room & Garage, Austin, TX April 30, 2014 The Marquis Theater, Tempe, AZ May 1, 2014 House of Blues, San Diego, CA May 2, 2014 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA May 3, 2014 LCVS, Las Vegas, NV May 8-10, 2014 Yoshi's, San Francisco, CA 2014-05-11 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom 2014-05-12 Motown Ballroom, Bend, OR 2014-05-17 Raleigh, NC Red Hat Amphitheater 2014-05-18 S Birmingham, AL Iron City 2014-05-24 Greenwich, CT greenwichtownparty 2014-06-26 Indianapolis, IN Vogue 2014-06-27 Cleveland, OH House of Blues June 28, 2014 The Venue at Horseshoe Casino, Hammond, IN 2014-06-29 Sterling Heights, MI Stars & Stripes Festival 2014-07-17 Madrid, SPA Cultura Festival 2014-07-18 Pori, FIN Pori Jazz Festival 2014-07-19 Lasko, SLO Beer & Flowers Festival 2014-07-20 Marseilles, FRA Longchamp Open Air 2014-07-23 San Sebastian, SPA San Sebastian Jazz Festival July 24, 2014 Cabaret Sauvage, Paris, FRA 2014-07-26 London, UK The Forum 2014-07-27 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso 2014-07-28 Berlin, GER Astra Kulturhaus 2014-07-30 Nurenberg, GER Hirsch 2014-07-31 Oslo, NOR Rockerfeller 2014-08-01 Copenhagen, DEN Vanguard Festival 2014-08-13 Glenn Allen, VA Innsbrook 2014-08-14 Scranton, PA Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain 2014-08-15 Stowe, VT Rusty Nail 2014-08-16 Plymouth, NH The Flying Monkey 2014-08-20 Ardmore, PA Ardmore Music Hall 2014-08-21 New York, NY Watermark Hotel 2014-08-22 Sayreville, NJ Starland Ballroom August 24, 2014 930 Club, Washington, DC 2014-08-30 Sacramento, CA Ace of Spades September 1, 2014 Queen Mary Waterfront, Park, Long Beach, CA (Long Beach Funk Fest) 2014-09-12 Denver, CO Ogden Theater 2014-09-13 Telluride, CO Telluride Blues Festival 2014-09-25 Columbus, OH The LC Pavillion-Indoor 2014-09-26 Pittsburg, PA Stage AE 2014-09-28 St Charles, IL The Arcadia Theatre 2014-10-18 Nashville, TN Vanderbilt Divinity School 2014-10-22 Santa Monica, CA Moss Theatre 2014-10-23 Los Angeles, CA ESO WAN BOOKS 2014-10-25 Cambridge, MA PORTER SQUARE BOOKS 2014-10-27 Astoria, NY MUSEUM OF THE MOVING IMAGE 2014-10-28 New York, NY SCHOMBURG CENTER FOR RESEARCH IN BLACK C 2014-10-29 New York, NY NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY 2014-10-31 Washington, DC LIBRARY OF CONGRESS 2014-10-31 Washington, DC NATIONAL MUSEUM OF AFRICAN AMERICAN HIST 2014-11-01 Washington, DC BEN'S CHILI BOWL 2014-11-01 Washington, DC The Oracle Group in Partnership with the 2014-11-28 New York, NY BB King Blues Club 2014-11-29 New Haven, CT Toad's Place 2014-11-30 Baltimore, MD Rams Head Live 2015 2015-02-11 Atlanta, GA Variety Playhouse 2015-02-12 Winston-Salem, NC Ziggy's 2015-02-13 Wilmington, NC Ziggy's 2015-02-14 Boston, MA House of Blues 2015-02-15 Philadelphia, PA Ardmore Music Hall 2015-02-17 New York, NY BB Kings 2015-02-18 Washington, DC Howard Theater 2015-02-19 Killington, VT Picklebarrel Club 2015-02-20 Providence, RI Lupos 2015-02-21 Northampton, MA Pearl Street Nightclub 2015-03-18 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom 2015-03-19 Bend, OR Midtown Ballrroom 2015-03-21 Santa Ana, CA The Observatory March 22, 2015 The Independent, San Francisco, CA 2015-03-29 Perth, AUS West Coast Blues and Roots Festival April 1, 2015 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, AUS April 2, 2015 Northside Records, Melbourne, AUS (instore recored signing) April 3, 2015 170 Russell, Melbourne, AUS April 4, 2015 Deni Blues Festival, Deniliquin, AUS April 6, 2015 Tyagarah Tea Tree Farm, Byron Bay, AUS (Bluesfest Byron Bay) 2015-04-08 Auckland, NZ Powerstation 2015-04-10 Osaka, JPN Billboard Live 2015-04-11 Osaka, JPN Billboard Live 2015-04-12 Tokyo, JPN Billboard Live 2015-04-13 Tokyo, JPN Billboard Live 2015-04-15 London, UK Koko 2015-04-16 Oxford, UK O2 Academy 2015-04-17 Bristol, UK O2 Academy 2015-04-18 Leeds, UK O2 Academy 2015-04-19 Birmingham, UK O2 Academy 2015-04-22 Manchester, UK The Ritz 2015-04-23 Glasgow, UK The ABC 2015-04-24 Newcastle, UK O2 Academy 2015-04-30 Pensacola, FL Vinyl Music Hall 2015-05-02 Memphis, TN Beale Street Music Festival 2015-05-03 New Orleans, LA House of Blues 2015-05-07 Louisville, KY Mercury Ballroom 2015-05-08 Cleveland, OH House of Blues 2015-05-14 Indianapolis, IN The Vogue 2015-05-15 Chicago, IL Arcada Theater 2015-05-16 Madison, WI Barrymore Theater 2015-05-17 Minneapolis, MN The Cabooze 2015-05-24 Concord, CA Concord Pavilion 2015-05-28 San Antonio, TX Aztec 2015-05-29 Dallas, TX House of Blues 2015-05-30 Houston, TX House of Blues May 31, 2015 Empire Garage, Austin, TX 2015-06-04 Richmond, VA Insbrook 2015-06-05 Charlotte, NC Amos 2015-06-06 Columbia, MD Capital Jazz Festival 2015-06-07 Dewey Beach, DE Bottle & Cork 2015-06-19 Toronto, CAN Toronto Jazz Festival 2015-06-20 Hammond, IN Horseshoe Casino 2015-06-23 Lincoln, NE Bourbon Theater 2015-06-24 Lawrence, KS Free State Festival 2015-06-27 Glastonbury, UK Glastonbury festival 2015-07-03 New York, NY Governors Club 2015-07-04 Atlantic City, NJ 39 North 2015-07-05 Bethlehem, PA The Sands 2015-07-09 Rochester, NY Windstream Party in the Park 2015-07-10 Detroit, MI Chene Park 2015-07-11 Kalamazoo, MI Bell's Brewery 2015-07-12 St. Louis, MO Ballpark Village 2015-07-15 Queens, NY Queensbridge Park 2015-07-16 Brooklyn, NY BAM 2015-07-16 Newark, NJ NJPAC 2015-07-17 Baltimore, MD Artscape-Baltimore Festival of Arts 2015-07-18 Hartford, CT Infinity Music Hall July 19, 2015 The Paramount, Huntington, NY 2015-07-23 Batumi, ?? Black Sea Jazz Festival 2015-07-25 Rotterdam, NET Rotterdam Unlimited Festival 2015-07-27 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso July 29, 2015 Le Trianon, Paris, FRA 2015-07-31 Vannes, FRA Jazz a Vannes 2015-08-01 Rome, ITA Eutropia Festival 2015-08-02 Bari, ITA Locus Festival 2015-08-06 Oslo, NOR Rockfeller August 7, 2015 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG 2015-08-08 Cornbury Park, UK Wilderness Festival 2015-08-11 Marciac, FRA Jazz a Marciac 2015-08-13 Phoenix, AZ The Press Room 2015-08-14 Los Angeles, CA Club Nokia 2015-08-15 Lincoln, CA Thunder Valley Casino 2015-08-18 Las Vegas, NV Brooklyn Bowl 2015-08-19 San Diego, CA House of Blues 2015-08-20 Flagstaff, AZ Orpheum Theater 2015-08-21 Tucson, AZ Fox Tucson theater 2015-08-22 Albuquerque, NM Westside Outdoor Stage August 23, 2015 The Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 2015-08-27 Ventura County, CA Chumash 2015-09-07 Los Angeles, CA Exposition Park 2015-09-10 Mt. Pleasant, MI Soaring Eagle Casino 2015-10-02 Mobile, AL Ten Sixty Five 2015-10-03 New Orleans, LA House of Blues 2015-10-25 Santa Ana, CA Beach Goth Festival October 29, 2015 New Parish, Oakland, CA October 30, 2015 Knitting Factory, Reno, NV October 31, 2015 Sapphire Palace-Blue Lake Casino, Blue Lake, CA November 1, 2015 Uptown, Napa, CA 2015-11-11 Lafayette, IN Lafayette Theater 2015-11-12 Chicago, IL Thailia Hall 2015-11-13 Columbus, OH The LC Pavillion 2015-11-14 Pittsburg, PA Stage AE-Indoor 2015-11-15 Morgantown, WV Mainstage November 19, 2015 Howard Theatre, Washington DC 2015-11-20 Hopewell, VA The Beacon Theater 2015-11-21 Leesburg, VA Tally Ho Theater 2015-11-22 Buffalo, NY Town Ballroom 2015-11-24 New York, NY BB Kings November 25, 2015 Paramount Hudson Valley Theater, Peeksville, NY 2015-11-27 Ardmore, PA Ardmore Music Hall 2015-11-28 Clifton, NY Upstate Concert Hall 2015-12-04 New Haven, CT Toads Place 2015-12-05 Sayreville, NJ Starland Ballroom 2016 2016-02-06 Washington D.C., DC Howard Theatre 2016-02-09 New York City, NY B.B. King Blues Club & Grill 2016-04-11 Missoula, MT The Wilma 2016-04-12 Seattle, WA Neptune Theatre 2016-04-13 Portland, OR The Crystal Ballroom 2016-04-14 Oakland, CA New Parrish 2016-04-15 Grass Valley, CA Center for the Arts April 18, 2016 The Depot, Salt Lake City, UT 2016-04-19 Denver, CO 1st Bank Center 2016-04-21 Houston, TX House of Blues April 24, 2016 Republic, New Orleans, LA 2016-04-28 Springfield, MO Gillioz Theater 2016-04-29 Wichita, KS The Cottillion Ballroom 2016-04-30 Lawrence, KS The Granada Theater 2016-05-05 Detroit, MI The Soundboard @ The Motor City Casino 2016-05-06 Indianapolis, IN The Vogue 2016-05-07 Cleveland, OH House of blues May 21, 2016 Ted Moorhead Lagoon House, Palm Bay, FL (Lagoon Fest) 2016-05-29 Chillicothe, IL Summer Music Camp Festival 2016-06-04 Little Rock, AK River Fest Downtown Little Rock 2016-06-11 New Haven, CT First Niagara Stage June 17, 2016 Horseshoe Casino, Hammond, IN June 18, 2016 Sokol Park, Bellevue, NE (River City Music Festival) June 19, 2016 Denver, CO June 20, 2016 Ophelia's Electric Soapbox, Denver, CO June 22, 2016 Brooklyn Bowl, Las Vegas, NV June 23, 2016 Belly Up, Solena Beach, CA June 24, 2016 The Marquee, Tempe, AZ June 25, 2016 City National Grove of Anaheim, Anaheim, CA June 26, 2016 San Francisco, CA (Stern Grove Festival) July 2, 2016 Elmwood Park Amphitheater, Roanoke, VA July 4, 2016 Fair St. Louis, St. Louis, MO July 8, 2016 Novi Sad, SER (Exit Festival) July 9, 2016 Arkadenhof Wiener Rathaus, Vienna, AUT (Jazz Fest) July 11, 2016 Le Trianon, Paris, FRA July 15, 2016 Arena Santa Giuliana, Umbria, ITY July 16, 2016 Victoria Park, London, ENG (Lovebox) July 17, 2016 Theatre De Verdure - Place Messena, Nice, FRA (cancelled) July 21, 2016 Sala Hirsch, Nurnburg, GER July 22, 2016 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED July 23, 2016 Ponderosa Park, Sheffield, ENG (Tramlines Festival) July 27, 2016 Riverenhof Amphitheater, Antwerp, BEL August 6, 2016 Atlanta, GA (Flashback Festival) August 17, 2016 Ardmore Music Hall, Ardmore, PA August 18, 2016 Darryl's House Club, Pawling, NY August 19, 2016 House of Blues, Boston, MA August 20, 2016 Mountain Park, Northamptom, MA August 27-28, 2016 Commodore Barry Park, Brooklyn, NY (Afropunk Festival) September 4, 2016 Freedom Hill Amphitheater, Sterling Heights, MI September 16, 2016 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA (Brain Feeder) September 17, 2016 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Brain Feeder) September 23, 2016 New Minglewood, Lakewood, PA (Catskill Chill Music Festival) October 31, 2016 B.B. Kings, New York City, NY December 26, 2016 The Observatory, San Diego, CA December 28, 2016 Novo DTLA, Los Angeles, CA December 30, 2016 The Depot At Gateway, Salt Lake City, UT December 31, 2016 Brooklyn Bowl, Las Vegas, NV 2017 2017-02-16 Pittsburgh, PA Stage AE! 2017-02-17 Morgantown, WV Mainstage Morgantown 2017-02-18 Columbus, OH Express Live! 2017-02-19 Chicago, IL Thalia Hall 2017-02-23 Washington, DC The Howard Theater 2017-02-24 Leesburg, VA Tally Ho Theater 2017-02-25 Boston, MA House of Blues 2017-02-28 New York, NY BB King Blues Club 2017-03-02 Atlanta, GA The Buckhead Theatre 2017-03-03 Orlando, FL House of Blues 2017-03-04 Okeechobee, FL Okeechobee Festival